


Copper

by yeaka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sephiroth sustains himself with Cloud.





	Copper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> A/N: AU I guess where Cloud reached SOLDIER and 18+ without Sephiroth going crazy. ...And Sephiroth’s a vampire. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He used to just fall asleep in whatever he was wearing, and then just in boxers, because that’s what Zack does. But nowadays, he dons a slimming, silken dressing robe over his underwear—the sort of fancy thing he’d never be able to afford if not for _certain_ allowances. Cloud wouldn’t bother, if not for _this_. When he hears the familiar dull knock against his door, he’s glad he looks presentable. He drifts across the room, small even for his new SOLDIER status, with only a hint of anxiety to his steps. It’s not as if he hasn’t done this a dozen times before. Anticipation still grips him. 

He twists the handle and opens up. Sure enough, Sephiroth stands on the other side. His eyes gleam right through the darkness, piercing Cloud on the spot. Cloud’s breath hitches, but Sephiroth’s doesn’t— _he has none._ He lifts a brow, and Cloud steps aside. Sephiroth slips in, shutting the door behind himself without bothering to look. Before it’s even closed, he’s got his long fingers in Cloud’s hair, and he’s spinning Cloud around.

Cloud’s thrown against the door, giving it that final shove shut. Cloud reaches to try and lock it, but Sephiroth’s already _on him_. Sephiroth’s longer body flattens him against the smooth surface, broader shoulders pinning him in place. A trim arm loops around his waist, the other jerking at the collar of his robe. It’s yanked aside, not _quite_ hard enough to tear, far enough to drag down Cloud’s shoulder and expose half of his chest. Cloud turns his head aside. Exhilaration makes his heart pound in his chest, and he hates himself for being just a little _scared_. He shuts his eyes and tells himself that _Zack_ wouldn’t be. But Sephiroth doesn’t go to Zack. Or maybe he does—maybe he bleeds all of them dry—maybe it takes half of ShinRa to keep their greatest warrior on his feet. But Cloud likes to think it’s _just him_ , even if that’s sappy and stupid.

Sephiroth leans down over Cloud’s neck. His silver hair drapes across Cloud’s skin, making him shiver as it slips and catches in the hanging opening of his robe. Sephiroth’s fangs ghost along the lines of this throat, a slick tongue peeking out to trace his racing pulse. Then Sephiroth opens wide and sinks right in. 

Cloud cries out, even though he always tells himself he won’t. He tenses in Sephiroth’s arms, and Sephiroth holds him up, pins him in place, keeps him steady while he quivers and quakes. His hands dart to Sephiroth’s back, digging in through the black leather straps that try to keep him out. Sephiroth’s chin and hands are cold, but his mouth is burning hot, and his fangs seer right to the bone. It _hurts_.

And it feels good in spite of that, in a sick, twisted sort of way that makes Cloud choke back a wavering sob. He always gets this—the strange twinge in his chest, the tingling right beneath his flesh, the mixed signals that fog over his brain. He starts to harden, and he tells himself it’s just proximity—ShinRa’s handsomest hero holding him so tight—but he worries it isn’t true. He worries it’s the pain, or worse, the _submission_ , Sephiroth _using him_ , that makes his body sing. Sephiroth holds him so fiercely, but as much like a meal as a lover, and Sephiroth pushes right down until there’s nowhere left to go. Buried deep, Sephiroth sucks him, and Cloud bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. 

This is the strangest part. The way his blood whirls out of him and up into Sephiroth’s mouth can’t be explained—there’s nothing else like it. His hand can’t mimic it when he’s alone at night, trying to remember Sephiroth’s touch. He fantasizes about it anyway, right through the shame. But he daydreams it _differently_ , because Sephiroth wouldn’t just creep in to bend him over a table or toss him against a wall, but throw him to the couch or bed and really _take him_ properly, more than just his blood. 

His eyes flutter, rolling back, head thinning as Sephiroth drains him. He imagines what it would be like if Sephiroth fed him pleasure with the pain. It wouldn’t be so bad then. Sephiroth could fuck him hard enough to mask the ache in his throat. And he would be so dizzy from _lust_ that the rest wouldn’t matter. Cloud’s head lulls against Sephiroth’s shoulder. He doesn’t mean to _cuddle_ , never does, but Sephiroth takes so much that it’s difficult to hold his head up. It doesn’t matter anymore how strong he’s _supposed_ to be. Sephiroth’s his weakness.

Sephiroth takes until there’s almost nothing left to give. Cloud would still give more. He’d stubbornly insist that Sephiroth take _everything_ , but when his humble room is starting to swim before his eyes, Sephiroth wrenches out. It isn’t a cruel motion, but it still gives Cloud a soundless scream. He whimpers as he slumps in Sephiroth’s grasp, and Sephiroth licks over the bruise, sealing up the holes. Cloud will finger them later and wonder how they can fade so much, when they were so _vivid_ in the moment. 

Then Sephiroth’s finished. He withdraws without a word. He brushes his lips across Cloud’s, tangy and metallic-tasting, too quick for any tongue. Cloud can’t even be sure he didn’t imagine it, because the blood loss has gotten to him as badly as ever. He doesn’t know how he manages to stay on his feet once Sephiroth’s pulled away. 

He stumbles forward to let Sephiroth open the door again.

And then Sephiroth’s gone, and Cloud’s free to clatter to the floor, too drained even to get himself off but so sure it’s all been _worth it._


End file.
